Tears Don't Fall
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Draco is torn between his love for her and the fate that was pushed apon him. A selection of many oneshots I will be creating. Read and Review!


_**Let's go! **_

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

Draco watched as Hermione slept soundlessly on his bed. He could feel her breath slowly blow across his bare chest. He ran his hand lazily across her bare back, running up to feel her bushy hair and back down to the smooth dip of her lower back.

'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself as he took away his concealment charm on his arm to expose his Dark Mark. He loved her so but she would turn on him if this got to her.

**_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?  
_**

Suddenly the mark grew dark and shot a pain so fierce that he bit his lip to keep from screaming out, drawing blood along the way. The copper taste was normal for him as it was a ritual for him.

Slowly he drew himself out from under Hermione and began to dress. He looked at the bed that they just freshly made love in and now he was going to leave her there to wake with a cold, empty bed.

_**  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
**_

Draco didn't want her to wake that way but he knew it was the only way.

In a whisper he put the Imperious on her, "Hermione I'm sorry please forgive me. Always remember that I love you, and give me another chance." He said in the beginning and began to tell her about how he was forced by his father to be a Death Eater, and that now he would be forced to kill more Muggles, and live a life he didn't want.

He watched her tears fall down her face and they hurt him worse than the Cruciatus curse could ever hurt him.

At the end he whispered, "We will be together forever, no matter what I do. Please in the end remember who I was, and not who I had become. Give me another chance when this is all over."

_**  
The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
**_

Draco took the Imperious off of her and swiftly turned to leave, not knowing that Hermione woke when he took the Unforgivable curse off of her.

She was still crying at the horrible dream she had of her love being tortured and forced to kill. She heard him put her under the Imperious and take her off it. She cried even harder as he left, knowing that the dream she had was a confession and that he left to kill.

**_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?  
_**

Hermione sat there confused as she watched him fly off. She couldn't just sit here and wait for him. Quickly she got dressed, there was no way she was just going to sit there and let him do something so horrible. She was going to make him come back to her.

**_  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

Knowing there was no other broom in the room she focused her mind on the one thing she knew the most. She focused on him. Apparating to a person instead of a place was very complex and dangerous. It was advised never to do that but she would risk her life for him.

'1…'

She took a breath and watched his face slowly come into her mind, they way he only smiled at her.

'…2…'

She watched as her mind went down on his body, that she memorized each time they made love.

'…3…'

And she was gone.

_**  
This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more**_

_**With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time  
**_

Draco stood in the room with the rest of the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was sitting on his thrown and His father was in the chair next to him. With a wave of Voldemort's hand a door opened and in wandered scared people all dirty and thin; it was obvious that they have been in Voldemort's dungeons for quite a while.

The smell of the room was of rotting corpses and of death.

At Their Master's call, they set out to kill.

_**  
Let's go! **_

Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

Draco was dragging around on killing the woman he had trapped in a bind. Voldemort had picked her out specially for Draco. She was a voluptuous brunette in skimpy attire that looked like it was forced on her because it didn't suit the way she looked. She looked like a virgin. She was crying and her siege eyes were bloodshot, she reminded him of Hermione. He just couldn't do it, slowly he began, as discreetly as possible, to drag her out of the room to help her escape.

**_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?  
_**

Hermione apparated right next to Draco just her luck, but she saw him dragging a woman out and it made her completely uncomfortable.

"Draco…?" She whispered to him, fresh tears began to fall as she saw him actually taking part in the activities.

_**  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
**_

Draco was whispering to the woman, "Don't worry I'll get you out of here, you have to trust me okay?"

The woman eagerly nodded to him, the golden savior, "Oh thank you, thank you." She kept repeatedly whispering to him as he continued to drag her out to safety.

Instantly he heard the whisper, "Draco?" and he knew exactly who it was.

Draco turned to Hermione, "Hermione we don't have time, stay quiet and down. I'll deal with you later; just help me get her out of here."

Draco and Hermione quietly got the woman out and watched run away as fast as she could.

_**  
Better!  
**_

Just as they thought they got out safely, Lucius Malfoy came out.

"Boy, you better have a good explanation for this."

Draco gave him no time, "I love Hermione Granger, and I'm going to marry her." Was all he said to his father before casting Stupefy on him and knocking him out.

Grabbing a hold of Hermione he apparated them to Dumbledore's office where he began to tell Dumbledore everything from beginning to end, and how there was a large group of Death Eaters about to kill muggles.

_**  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**_

Once Dumbledore gathered the Order and set off with Harry and Ron as well, he ordered Draco and Hermione to stay in his office and left.

When it was just Draco and Hermione, he quickly took her in his arms and shook her, "What were you thinking? You're so stupid Hermione, you could have been caught and killed. You're so stupid, I could have lost you." He chanted as he placed his head in her hair.

"I love you Draco." Was all Hermione had to say, Draco laughed and kissed her.

"I could kill you." He mumbled against her lips.

'Oh how her tears affected me, how she brought me home,' he thought soundlessly as she wrapped her arms around him and accepted his guilty ways once and for all.

* * *

Okay so there's my newest One shot that was Bullet for My Valentine's Tears don't Fall. I know that this one will have more to it so don't think its over yet I'm going to add more to it. It will be my Many Short Stories, Story lol. So tell me what you think! 


End file.
